


The way I do

by orphan_account



Series: singing sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up and Make Up, Hale/McCall pack (mentioned), M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek break up and get back together...with a little help from the D.J</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way I do

Derek doesn’t even know what started the argument between him and Stiles, it was something small, he knows that. But he doesn’t know why it how it got so out of hand. He remembers the way they had been screaming at each other, louder and harsher than they had ever been. He remembers Stiles crying when he was screaming. He remembers how Stiles had shouted at him, then stormed out. He remembers the text that was the beginning of the end for them.

_We need to talk._

The day Derek got that, he had never been so scared in his life. He can’t live without this beautiful boy, and when Derek went over his worst fears were confirmed.

Stiles had said that he can’t do this anymore; that it was just to fucking hard. He said that he loved Derek to fucking much to let their relationship ruin any chance at a friendship. So they broke up, but Derek tried. God, did he try so fucking hard to make Stiles rethink this, but it didn’t change his mind.

Now he’s out with the pack at some cheap karaoke bar, and he’s about to face Stiles, who he hasn’t seen since that god awful day. He tried to get away because there is no way that he can face Stiles, not now. Not today. Not on what would be their three year anniversary. Would Stiles even remember? Would he even care?

He was almost to the door when Lydia stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a disapproving look.

“Lydia, I can’t see him today. Please just let me go.” He pleaded, tears in his eyes. She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear.

“Derek, you’ve been moping around for almost a month. Now both you and Stiles have had some time to calm down and rethink things, and if you want him back you have to show him.” She lets him go and walks back to their table. Derek looks over, scanning them when his eyes land on Stiles.

Stiles isn’t looking at him and Derek knows a fake smile when he sees one. Taking a deep breath, he decides to take Lydias advice and talks to the D.J

“Hey, do you have the song The way I do?” Derek tilts his head to the side, gesturing at the stage. The D.J smiles and goes to the back, coming out with the disc. Derek nods at him and gives him a grateful smile. Gathering his courage he gets on stage.

“Um, so hi. I kind of fucked up big time with the person I care about the most and I’m hoping that this will put things right.” He says, looking directly at Stiles, who stares at him, mouth agape.

(Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKU_c_DV0_0)

 _Your kiss, your smile, your mind_  
_You're sunlight in my eyes_  
_I miss your breath on my neck_  
_When we whisper in the night_  
  
_Didn't wanna want you_  
_Didn't wanna need you so bad_  
_Didn't wanna wake up_  
_And find that I was falling so fast_  
_Didn't wanna need you_  
_Didn't wanna need anyone_  
_Now look what you've done_  
  
_Now I can't go on without you_  
_I'm naked, I can’t fake it._  
_I'm not that strong without you_  
_Never thought I could love you the way I do._  
  
_Your touch, your skin, can't believe the way you let me in_  
_Don't rush tonight, I need you like the ocean needs the tide._  
  
_Didn't wanna want you_  
_Didn't wanna need you so bad_  
_Didn't wanna wake up_  
_And find that I was falling so fast_  
_Didn't wanna need you_  
_Didn't wanna need anyone_  
_Now look what you've done_  
  
_Now I can't go on without you_  
_I'm naked, I can’t fake it._  
_I'm not that strong without you_  
_Never thought I could love you the way I do._  
  
_I always thought I would stand on my own_  
_Climb a mountain top all alone_  
_Relying, depending on no one_  
_Now look at what you've done_  
  
_Now I can't go on without you_  
_I'm naked, I can’t fake it._  
_I'm not that strong without you_  
_Never thought I could love you the way I do._  
  
_Never thought I could love you_  
_Never thought I could need you_  
_Never thought I could want you_  
_The way I do_  
  
_Never thought I could love you_  
_Never thought I could need you_  
_Never thought I could want you_  
_The way I do_  
  
_I love you_  
_I need you_  
_I want you_  
_the way I do._

 _I love you_  
_I need you_  
_I want you_  
_the way I do._

Derek finishes looking directly at Stiles; he leans into the microphone again.

“I’m sorry, please don’t let this be over. Everything I said that night was a mistake and god, just please say this isn’t over.” His voice cracks at the end, and he just stares at Stiles, gauging his reaction. Stiles stands up on shaky legs, everyone turns to him. The bar is silent, everyone waiting to see what happens.

Stiles’ bottom lip trembles, and then he runs. Derek has about half a second to catch him when he throws himself at Derek. Stiles whispers I’m sorry over and over in Dereks ear.

“I don’t care, I don’t fucking care about what I said or what you said. Just come back to me.” Derek whispers, pulling away and looking into Stiles eyes.

Stiles nods, and Derek leans in and kisses him. Soft and gentle, pouring his love into one kiss and hoping Stiles understands. Stiles kisses back just as gentle. When they pull away, the people applaud and catcall when Stiles drags him out of the bar.

I think you know what happens next…

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did a Derek one! GO ME :D


End file.
